Waves Of Darkness
by herondalefan
Summary: Everyone knows that the Big Three aren't supposed to have children. Two very different girls disagree. This is the story of Ophelia and Arianna. The Original Story with new characters.
1. Chapter 1

This story was previously called 'Death Meets Sea' and I was writing it with Violingirl789 but complications arose and the story wasn't as good as we thought it would be. After a complete revamp this is Waves Of Darkness just written by me, Herondalefan. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJATO it is the lovely invention of Rick Riordan. The character of Ophelia belongs to Violingirl789 which she has allowed me to use but Arianna is all mine.

Ophelia

The weather in Camp Half-Blood has always amazed me. The barriers don't let it rain in camp but that doesn't mean that you can't see it. In fact even when it's dark outside if you look really closely then you can see the rain tumbling down but hitting the barrier and evaporating. It's only during night that this phenomenon even occurs. During the day Zeus just makes it so it's sunny all the time but he doesn't bother during the night. That's why when it's getting late in the evening and my back is pressed against soft grass of the bank I watched the rain pounding down. I could only imagine what it felt like having those drops hit my face and arms.

But me feeling rain was about as possible as getting a quest around here. Something even less likely for me when everyone has been hoodwinked into thinking you're a water nymph. I know who and what I really am but I also know that my very existence is a sin. A broken promise. I am not allowed to exist and yet I do. That is why I must alter everyone's view of me and pretend to be something I'm not. A race of people I'm not a part of while I watch the race that is like me live happily in freedom. The nymphs are always telling me that my time will come soon and I will get to show my true strength. Not hide away in the deepest waters always under watchful eyes.

Suddenly the trees started panicking. The dryiads were whispering like crazy to each other about someone, a boy. I pulled myself off of the crowd and dashed over to the nearest nymph. My thin dress sliding and fluttering around my ankles.

"What boy?" I asked the trees. The wood replied to me in excited breathy tones about a great fighter had just suffered a terrible loss that was entering the camp. He was being attacked. At this point I lunged to a hollowed out tree and grabbed my weapons. A beautifully hewn bow with matching arrows; a gift from my father. Sprinting through the trees and towards the entrance of camp it reminded me of another reason why I passed so well as a nymph. My speed. Faster than any camper I had ever met I had grown up with the queens of swiftness and had even had a few run in's with someone lovesick gods of my own. Thank goodness I still looked young enough for them to not pursue me.

The trees were getting even chattier and I caught snatches of conversation. Enough for me to piece together that the beast was dead but the boy was injured. Healing was my forte so I knew that I could help.

"Faster." The trees were demanding. "Faster!" They wanted me to reach him in time. They wanted me to see his face. I didn't know how I knew but it was important for me to see his face.

"You must run swiftly child." They called to me and I saw the break in the trees. I was almost at the edge. With a final lurch I rocketed to the edge of the forest and surveyed the scene. A black haired boy was dragging an injured satyr to the Big House before collapsing on the back porch. Chiron and a blonde female camper (I think her name is Annabeth) opened the door. And light pooled onto the poor hero's face. My breath caught in my throat and my ears buzzed. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything around me. All that mattered was that a messy black haired, green-eyed boy was lying injured on the porch. No, my older twin brother was lying injured on the porch. Identical sea green eyes though his were fogged with pain, both emotional and physical, Inky black hair that fell naturally in messy yet put together way, and sun kissed skin that always looked like a day after the beach. Perseus and Ophelia Jackson, Poseidon's cursed twins. Was he the prophecy child? Was I? Was that rather large pine tree at the top of the hill the chosen one? Or maybe it was the dark statured and dangerous girl who was most likely pacing her room this very second? It was a risk that none of the gods wanted to take yet was in our inevitable future.

Percy and the satyr were taken into the Big House to be checked over and I leaned heavily against the nearest tree that gave a squeak of discomfort.

Percy and I were separated at birth for obvious reason's that had been drilled into me by my father since he had taken me away to live with the naiads at Camp Half-Blood. A child of the Big Three's scent was strong enough on it's own without adding another equally powerful one so the two of us together attracted too many monsters. We had to be separated for our own safety and the safety of Sally Jackson our mother. That much makes sense to me and I can handle. What angers me is the fact that I wasn't allowed to visit Mom and Percy didn't know of my existence. Apparently it was too difficult to explain to him that he had a twin who had mysteriously disappeared and Mom would never say I'd died. One time I was hit so strongly with loneliness from a mother I had never known that I escaped from Camp Half-Blood and went to visit Mom when Percy was at school. That had taken a lot of planning, some stealing, and information I had gathered about phone books and taxis from the campers. All it had resulted in was a tearful hug, an assurance that I was okay, and the confirmation of the existence of Sally Jackson. Before then she was as much as a myth to me as the Greek gods were to mortals. But I felt something stir in me. This was the beginning of something big. It suddenly felt like the appearance of my brother at camp was moving my life forward.

Slowly I turned around and I spotted one of the targets I had been shooting at earlier. It was a good 100 meters away but I raised my bow anyway. Taking in a deep breath that I slowly released my arrow flew loose. Vaguely I heard a 'thud' and I knew my arrow had found it's mark but I didn't turn around. I already knew it would be a bull's eye. Yes, I was ready for my life to move forward.

So this is our intro to Ophelia and how she came about. Stay tuned for Arianna!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the redone chapter for Arianna that I hope you like. She is quite the messed up young girl but I hope you feel for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Percy Jackson. *enough said*

Arianna

They were coming at me again, those spirits. They had mutilated faces and were snarling curses at me.

"Animal!" One of them screeched.

"Demon child." Cackled another. One with glowing red eyes prowled right up to me.

"_Murderer_." He hissed. My fists tightened at my sides and I restrained the need to hit the monster. Stop for a second, take a deep breath, and calm down. That's what I had to do when emotion got to me like this. Calm down. Or my so-called 'gift' would act up and everything would be worse than before.

The monsters started to circle and close in on me. They were still spitting out cruel names and my eyes were searching for an exit, anything to get out of this nightmare. For that's what it was, a terrible dream, one that had reoccurred since I was four.

I opened my eyes and glanced around my room. It was dark, as always, and expensive looking. Thin black satin hangings hung from the roof so the light that filtered through them was dim. Dark mahogany covered the floors and the bed was made out of the same wood. Dark silk sheets were twisted around my body and I let out a tired breath. I just couldn't sleep tonight. Walking over to my equally as depressing closet I shed my pajama bottoms and top in favor for tight black corduroys and a snug green V-neck. I glanced at the mirror so that I could tie my choppy, short black hair into a ponytail. Front pieces and bangs still framed my face but my 'gifted' eyes were still visible. They were startling, my eyes. Midnight black swirling around with a sharp gold. That gold could dominate my eye and the gift of Deimos would activate. Fear, dread, and terror they were in my grasp. And I hated every second of it.

I was tired of demigod dreams. They were so depressing and took on too many mythological beings for my taste. Why did my dreams feature Chimeras and Cyclopes while other children just had bogeymen? It was completely unfair.

Since sleeping was futile I picked up my weapons from the nightstand. A thin one-handed sword and a whip made of only the finest threads of stygian iron. Of course they weren't in that form at the moment. The whip was a simple dark leather braided bracelet while my sword was a jewel on my belt. One good twist and my sword would form in my hand. Both were gifts from my father, Hades. Really it's kind of ridiculous that all of the Big Three are angry when the oath is broken when really the whole agreement is null anyways. Even if one of us is a tree…

I slipped out of the Big House and started walking towards the arena. If any of the harpies decided otherwise then they could taste my sword. I was halfway there when I realized I didn't feel like fighting dummies. What I wanted was a real opponent and the only person who knew of my existence at this camp, besides Chiron, was Ophelia. But she was an archer (weirdest daughter of barnacle beard ever) and that didn't satisfy my need to fight.

I was outside the arena when I heard noises, the grunts and thuds of someone hacking away at dummies. Whoever it was was attacking them with a ferocity that matched mine when I really got into it. The only difference was that I didn't argue with thin air while I was attacking them.

The night was dark and I was humming with energy. Darkness, the aspect of this world that I was connected to. I could control it, wield it, and be consumed by it. Well that was a cheerful thought. I melted into the shadows and entered the arena as silent as a ghost. The one who was practicing was a boy. Or maybe man would be the more correct term because he was battle hardened and looked to be about seventeen. He was killing the dummies with a sort of horrifying grace that had me fixated on him. A scar ran up from his chin to his eye and I wondered what had got him. Monsters didn't attack me as fiercely as other children of the Big Three. I had more control over them and I think the 'gift' warned them off. I had been told more than once that my aura was intimidating.

I prowled around the edge of the amphitheater so I could get a better look at the fighter's face. He had angry blue eyes and, if I was willing to admit it, was very good looking. But as a said before the muttering was a bit of a turn off. Maybe he was hearing voices in his head? I know that it happened to me sometimes. Especially when my personal demons decided to make a home call. While I was watching him I suddenly felt extreme sadness for the man in front of me. He was angry with the gods, that much I could tell, but he was obviously being mislead in someway. He needed to beat down his demon as I was trying to do with mine so I silently exited the theatre wondering what the pitiful man's name was.

Now I was out of space to practice and was just as hyped up as before. I quickly made a game plan and slipped into the forest. Running quickly I jumped over small streams and bushes while my aura kept away the nights predators. After a decent amount of time of sprinting I came to a deep river, one I knew connected to the lake. But what I found was not the sleeping girl I had expected. Rather I found my panicking cousin pacing with worried eyes and chewing on her bottom lip. I raised a thin eyebrow.

"How's it going?" I asked carefully, trying to not aggravate her further.

"It's him Rana! He's here at camp!" She said in a desolate voice while grabbing my shoulders. Her eyes informed me that I should already know who **he** was. I let out a little cough at her use of my old nickname. It was created when we were younger and Ophelia was too lazy to properly pronounce my whole name.

"Is he Fifi?" I asked in a monotone.

"Yes!" She said still panicky then, "Don't call me Fifi!" This outburst calmed her down and instead of pacing she just wrung her hands. I was glad she still remembered that she disliked the name Fifi. It was created several seconds after 'Rana' and it was decided that we'd never us either again. Ophelia thought that 'Fifi' made her sound like a poodle.

I made calming motions with my hands and placed them on her shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Who is he Ophelia?" Her lips trembled and her entire body was shaking like a feather. This scared and worried girl scared me. Normally she was so calm and put together. Everything I wasn't. Her sea green eyes widened as she looked into my golden black.

"My brother." Well, crap.

So in this fan fiction all of the Big Three broke the pact but Zeus still broke it more than the others. Zeus= Thalia and Jason (different ages and broke the pact for both) Poseidon= Perseus and Ophelia (twins so he broke the pact once) Hades= Nico, Bianca, and Arianna (first two born before the oath so he broke the pact once)


End file.
